


Welcome to the theater

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game), One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alice in Wonderland References, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Doflamingo is trying to be a good uncle, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Emotional Baggage, Family Dynamics, Fear of Change, Freckles, Heterochromia, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mental Health Issues, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, Music, Original Character(s), Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Past Relationship(s), Police, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume mother went missing a year and a half ago  his father corazon who head of the police (despite his clumsiness)  is using what ever lead he can to find her while his brother head of a gang ( much to Corazon dismay) is looking into rival gangs who would know about his sister in law  and his family  till corazon wanted to introduce The children( anme had two kids form a previous marriage then had Hana and Nastume with corazon) hearing this Nastume left the house fearing corazon was replacing his mother he ran out of the house.And into a strange theater run by(?) A strange person name Balan Saying his missing his heart and will help him fix it But can Balan fix what been damage ?And what Balan hiding?
Relationships: Balan(balan wonderworld)/ original character, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	1. Fear and welcome to the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metathesiophobia: the fear of change  
> Bold words is Balanesse

A small mansion (condo?) lay at the end of neighborhood faint yelling can be heard form the house till the door slammed open a male in his late teens early adult with long blonde hair heterochromic eyes his pale skin was flush a light pink and eyes slightly red form tears" Nastume! Nastume listen to me! " A Tall male with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes as he followed the frustrated male " Why?! So I can watch you replace mother?! Giving up on her like everyone else?!" 

" Young man am not replacing your mother am still looking for her." The older male said looking at him " then what you call wanting to 'introduce someone special.'" Nastume said tapping his hand against his leg an anxious tick he developed after he people were giving him looks when he snap the rubber band on his wrist too much that it made a faint red line to form.

" Look, it not like that!" Corazon said looking at his son nastume shake his head and scoffed " whatever..." Nastume said as he walked out of the gate " nastume?!" Corazon shouted for his son attention only to slip and fall on a bottle .

Nastume heard his pops falling but didn't stop he needs to clear his head " pops!" A light blonde female called out to him and help him up " am fine Hana" Corazon said as he rubbed the back of his head a figure was at the doorway " don't take it too hard ..." A male with white hair and blue eyes putting a hand on they shoulder " his just ...under a lot of stress..." 

**In the city.**

Nastume walk down the street his been outside for an few hours it was getting dark ' I should probably head home...pops is probably worry about me...' the blonde thought but shake his head and bit his lip ' No...if he cares he'll come to look for me!' he thought.

The blonde was in deep thought when he spot a oversized baby bird making a faint'tim' as they move down an alley way' what is that?...some robot doll?' he thought as he followed the bright purple Creature down the alley to ...a theater? The blonde look at it one part of the sign was dark while the other reads ' **Wonderworld** ' the blonde blinks his mixed match eyes ' must be some kid show but why only one part is on?....are the light bulbs broken?' he thought looking at the stand on it was a poster it looks like it been added recently applied " what this language ?" He muttered to himself he couldn't make head or tails of it he can somewhat makes out the first part.

**Balan**

' Balan...huh? ' he thought as he opened the door to the theater he looked around and there more posters where more of those strange language were written on them"... definitely a theatre...but why is it so..." The blonde looks at the broken mirror "damage?" He blinks as he keep walking down the theater only to stop and see someone on the seating looking at a topaz or a yellow diamond ' who ..is that?' he thought.

The figure had bright green hair wearing a top hat and a white magician outfit with red ruffles at the end while the gloves had some golden rings at the tip of they fingers the figure look over seeing the blonde reflection in the Gem **"Oh?"** seeing the male a grin spread **" why ,hello there..."** the figure said getting up form the chair form the sound of the figure voice they male Nastume blinks ' whoa his almost as tall as pops.' he thought.

The figure spin and bow in front of blonde before looking up his bright golden yellow double iris eyes **" and welcome!"** the blonde blinks ' w-what did he just say?!' he thought looking at the magician as he spin around the blonde and exam him **" what is it: what do you miss?"** the magician snap his fingers as if a moment of realizeion **" Ah now I see it a piece of your heart! Which mean it showTime"** the blonde blink as the magician give him a bright purple Creature bird the blonde blinks as the bird smile at him' cute...' he thought then look at the grining magician " who...are you?" He asked.

The magician put a hand on his chest **" Balan"** he said with a smile

" Balan...?" Nastume blinks form what little he understand balan nodded ".... what do you want?" The blonde asked with an rise eyebrow this cause the smile to widened form the magician.

**_TBC_ **


	2. Have some tea and meet the tims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1: the man the rage against the storm  
> The spot light hit the stage  
> Balan use they/his

"...balan..?" The blonde blinks at the humanoid before him which said humanoid to nod " **That right am Balan**." Balan said with a smile this was meet with a confused look form the hetechromia eyed male, this made balan's smile flatten a little,'he must not fully understand me...oh I know!' balan thought as he snapped his fingers and a table appears.

Nastume blinks and look at the table it has a pastor blue tea set with gold rims on it,there was also a snack tray that has macaroons and sweets this made the blonde blink a few times' is he trying to get me trust him?' nastume thought as he took a seat at the table as the humanoid walks up to the table with a wooden sorting box in his arms he move the tray and open the box the smell made the blonde gag slightly peeking in he see a whole bunch of tea leaves each having they own label covering his nose and turning away form the smell as the humanoid called balan put some mint and chamomile in a tea strainer.

Nastume watch as balan glide over to a tea cabinet and open it a vase of dryed up flowers were in there he took one out just as the water finish boiling which caused the tea pot to whistles, Gliding back to the table balan with the flower in hand pour the hot water over the tea strainer with the tea leaves.

Nastume watch balan crash the dried Flower in his hand and sprinkles it in the tea, Nastume could have sworn he saw the tea turn colors for a moment but he chalk it up to his eyes playing tricks on him 'this whole place is probably just a dream... although I don't remember going to sleep...' the blonde thought as he picked up the tea and drink it before coughing at the sudden bitter taste.

Balan offered the coughing blonde a chocolate croissant which the blonde quickly took and munch on it to remove the taste form his mouth " **I** a **p** o **l** g **i** z **e** f **o** r **t** h **e** b **a** d **t** a **s** t **e**." Nastume heard balan spoke granted he has a strange accent but he could understand him now,'was it because of that plant he put in the tea?' nastume thought looking at the mint haired(?) Male croissant in his mouth still and hetechromia eyes widened almost looking like a deer in a headlight.

" Now then when your done follow me and we'll start working on your heart." Balan said as they took a big gulp of their tea before walking towards the stage, the blonde blink at the humanoid that was seating on stage swinging they legs almost impatiently waiting for him.

Nastume finish the tea and croissant and got on stage the mastro pull the curtain back which blind the blonde for a second by the sudden bright light when he got his sight back the blonde see they weren't in the theater anymore but an island and the blonde was surrounded by colorful baby bird like the one the lead him in the theater in the first place Nastume let out surprised gasp and fell back only to be caught in a arms of the humanoid with a wide grin.

" Do be careful child you wouldn't want to hurt yourself here in wonderworld." Balan said which was meant with confusion form the dark clanded young adult " first of all am not a kid ok?, Second who are you?!, What are you?!,what is this place?!?" Nastume started to shout and shove the mastro which made them flitch slightly at the blonde's volume the mint haired humanoid put they finger on the angry blonde lips " please keep your negativity emotions down...look I understand your concern...but please tim island isn't as stable as it use to be so keep your angry down for now... I'll answer your questions."

The humanoid said as they seat down on a rock and one of the bird lay on his lap," my name is balan, am the mastro of this theater, and you are currently in tim island it part of wonderworld my home...or.. whatever is left of it.." balan said solemnly a frown was on his once cheery face for a split second before a grin returned.

"Tim island?" Nastume asked with a rise eyebrow he felt something in his hood he looked behind him a small pastel purple bird " seem like this one likes you..." Balan said as he got the tim out of his hood "this is a tim this one was just born recently so,... however he smaller then the rest perhaps..." Balan looks at Nastume who has his eyes narrowed almost darning the much more taller mastro to the blonde who probably has a temperament of a water cat.

"I was going to say he felt close to you because your well ...know the feeling..?" Balan said rubbing the back of his neck ' goodness I never meet a visitor with a bad temper...' the mastro thought nervously.

" Geez chill with the hostility freak show." A female voice caught the blonde attention which caused Nastume to look behind and just as he thought it was Nanako his old bully who looks like hasn't changed a bit her dyed dark red hair pale skin and dark blue eyes look at him as she smirk.

" And what are you doing here?!" Nastume snapped this made balan flitch once again " hey am just in the dark about this place as you are." She said as she eye nastume up and down"still dress girly I see." Nastume rolled his eyes.

" Hey your just jealous that I can pull this off." Nastume said the pastel purple tim land on his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek nastume starch the tim cheek in return something about this calms him down making him at ease despite his old bully being here and dealing with whoever is waiting for him at home, he was too busy to respond to whatever insult Nanako was throwing at him till balan clap they hands.

"Um, if I may?" Balan said despite the smile on his face his tone show he was anything but happy, nastume looks at the mastro "now then what am going to do is fix your hearts." Balan said as he looked at the two before him," fix our hearts?" Nastume asked as he blinks balan nodded, "that right." They nodded " you see those doors up there?" He said pointing to the doors that oddly have Numbers on them nastume noticed and nodded" yeah.." wondering how are they going to get up there.

Almost like balan was reading his mind response with a twirl and showing a train" we'll be traveling by train around wonderworld!" Balan said with a grin," really?" Nastume said Nanako look at balan then rolled her eyes 'this freak can't be serious on actually helping him." She thought as nastume walked in the train.

"Miss Nanako are you coming?" Balan asked Gliding back to her " am not on board with this! My heart is in my chest beating and complete just take the sypscoup you were using earlier!" Nanako said Nastume was on the train the small tim on his head.

" Is she serious?" Nastume muttered looking at the small tim on his head"...I think I'll name you pirawinkle..." The blonde said this made the tim chrip in joyment of they new name this made nastume chuckle slightly.

Till a click made the blonde look and see the mastro pointing a gun at Nanako "get on the train miss Nanako~" balan said with girnt teeth this made Nanako squeak and ran to the train tripping on entry, " you do know that could have been a prop gun right?" Nastume said looking at Nanako with an eyebrow rise.

Nanako glares at Nastume" you think I want to risk it?!" She shouted but stop and crawl back as balan enter gun in hand still," Balan it's just a prop gun right?" Nastume asked with a indifferent look on his face, balan looks at the gun and shake his head" nope a previous visitor give this to me." Balan said like it no big deal this made nastume and nanako pale " um...why?" Nastume asked slowly getting up.

Balan shrugged" don't remember." He said pocketing the gun.

" Do you know how to work it?" Nanako asked.

Balan shake his head.

 _ **'we on a train with a naturally born well meaning himbo!'**_ they thought jaw drop and eye twitching slightly looking at balan who was looking at the two with his tilted to the side.

**tbc**


	3. The man that rage against the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1  
> Nastume and Nanako meet the famer name Jose who getting ready to harvest his corps if city born Nanako get off her butt to help

Nastume was laying on his stomach looking at the tim lightly blowing at them which caused the tim to rolled back before jumping up on it's non-existing feet and hop back to the dirty blonde male ready to go again, Nanako rolled her eyes at the scene she doesn't understand why that small thing like him so much Nanako look at Nastume and see a faint ghost of a smile on the blonde face she doesn't remember the last time she saw him smile ...he almost looks peaceful.

'how can he be so calm about this?, we are on a train with some weirdo with a gun!' she thought bitterly looking at balan who seems to be enjoying the sight between nastume and the tim, Nanako grint her teeth before stomp up the sound of Nanako stomping snap balan out and he looked over " oh Nanako dear is something the Matter?" He glide over to her his full height towering over her " I.want.off.of.this.train!" She said with each stomp due to her height it looks like she was throwing a temper tantrum, which in nastume eyes that exactly what it looks like, balan keep up the smile but on the inside he really wants to slap this girl before Nastume show up this girl was demanding everything form them left and right.

Form answers(which is understandable but the way she was demanding was more a way of a spoiled brat)to the tims on the island but they keep running away from her, taking a deep breath before calmly saying" am afraid I can't do that your heart isn't complete." Balan said, Nastume look at balan "so we can't leave till whatever is bugging us is dealt with?" Nastume asked seating up knees to his chest the tim was on his shoulder.

A faint flicker went across the golden eyes humanoid before nodding " that correct so it'll take time till you return home..." Balan said looking at the blonde Nanako noticed the flicker 'what was that?' she thought she seen flickers like that before when her 'friends' were getting something but this one was different,what was it?

" So we can't go home right away?!?" Nanako shouted this made balan flitch ' such a nasty temper...' they thought, nastume shrugged " I don't mind the wait I don't feel like going home just quite yet..." He said glancing to the right sudden the upper corner of the train ceiling became interesting to him.

Nanako smirk " well unlike some people I have a mom at home that loves me~" she said this comment(or like this) always get under nastume skin heck almost got him expelled from school the last time she used it, no reaction just a roll of the eyes, Nanako blink a few times " hey did hear what I just said?!" She shouted hands on her hips.

"I heard you... insult like that just don't work on me like they use to sorry." Nastume said completely indifferent balan bit his gloved finger and glide over to him and put a hand on the blonde shoulder in a comforting manner" why would you say something like to him?" Balan asked looking at Nanako with a hurt look in they eyes Nanako look at balan then at Nastume then snapped" because it true his mother left him because she doesn't love him or his freak of a family I bet you she have a family that isn't a freak like you and your siblings are!" That did it.

Nastume got up and punch Nanako in the jaw , balan immediately went to break them up " that enough!" Balan snapped holding the two apart " you saw that he hit me!, He shouldn't do that am a girl!" Nanako shouted holding her bloody nose, the train went though a tunnel and the lights flicker and for a split second Balan pearl white suit turn black and his smile was replaced with a snarl in a harsh whisper he said " _**insulting his family and adding salt to injury don't make you a victim just a brat throwing a fit then play the blame game when the one person you prevoke to draw first blood...that what you are...**_ " Nanako stand in agap as the train lights turn on and balan's suit turn back to it pure white color, balan straighten himself then dust his suit like there was some form of dust.

The rest of the train ride was silent Nanako was holding a rag to her nose while balan was putting ice on nastume's redden knuckle Nanako was looking at the blonde who was glaring daggers his hetechromia eyes was pretty much glowing form the rage , the silent was making balan uncomfortable especially feeling the negitive emotions form the two" ...your mother what was she like?" He asked this cause Nastume to look at the masetro and blink "she was really nice...and caring she loved us...for her to suddenly disappear without a note it didn't make sense to me...it didn't make sense to anyone in my family." Nastume said in a tone that sound hurt .

Nanako turned her head when balan cast a glare at her way balan got on his knees and held the blonde bruising hand " am sure wherever your mother is she loves and misses you just as much." He said with a reinsuring smile,the blonde let out a faint smile.

The train soon stop with a jerk " ah, we're here!" Balan said as he got up and dust his pants as he open the door" Welcome to the farm Balan said with a wide grin, Nastume walk out of the train " welcome to my farm...am Jose" a farmer walk up to the trio " am Nastume and the girl who looks like she thinks she already run this place is Nanako." Nastume said getting a glare form the dark red hair girl," Helping another person balan?, Your such a saint." Jose said to the humanoid who wave his hand " oh Jose your making me blush , plus it nothing really as it my duty to help those in need." Balan said.

" Well then can you help me out?" Jose as he have a glove hand to his field " am just about ready to harvest and I need some help, you think you two city slickers won't mind giving me a hand?" He asked this got a faint chuckle form Nastume.

" Sorry for the misunderstanding but am not a fully born City slicker." Nastume said as he cracks his knuckles " getting my hands dirty is what I did when I visit my grandma is what I do every summer." Nanako rolled her eyes and took a seat on the crate balan see this and tilt his head.

" Are you going to help them?" He asked Nanako shake her head" ugh, why should rolled in the mud with a bunch of pigs?" She said balan had a smile on his face but had a indifferent look in his eyes " you know this isn't that type of farm right?" He said in an indifferent tone.

" Ugh, does it matter ? Besides are you going to help them?" She looked at balan like he step in her trap," I am actually...it my job to make sure everyone is happy and getting a little dirty is part of that job." 

Nanako huffed and turn away from him balan rolled his eyes then fly over to where Nastume and Jose were at leaving Nanako alone.

**tbc**


	4. A broken nail is nothing compared to a Strom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man that rage against the storm  
> Act 2:
> 
> Nanako finally got off her butt to help only it seems the only 3 who fully pulling they weights are Nastume, Balan, and Jose but things are about to go south when a storm is brewing both literally and figuratively  
> And the Strom is bugging balan in ways it shouldn't

Nanako was seating on a crate watching nastume pulling bags up with a pulley like system while balan was plowing the fields Jose was pulling said bags into his Barn,"alright I think that was the last bag of seeds."Jose said as as he got on the lift and Nastume slowly lower him down"sorry for the sudden weight." Jose said rubbing the back of his neck as nastume his dust noticing his fingers were blistering, the blonde shake his head" it fine but you have anything for these?" Nastume asked.

Jose looking at the blitzes " Yeah some Band-Aids should work probably would have been better if I give you better gloves then what you have now, huh?" Jose said then noticed Nanako was stareing at Nastume jaw slack' this guy could have bench press me and the capitan of the football team!'she thought Jose look at Nastume who shrugged at the farmer" well am going to get the band-aid you think you can get that bag of wheat to my truck?" He pointing to the several bags of wheat Nastume nodded" of course!" Nastume said as he picked up the wheat and start to carry it to the truck when nastume was out of ear shot Jose lean on the barn.

"Alright urbanitas, what your problem?" Jose asked with a rise eyebrow as he went to the first aid kit that was in his Barn," Nanako didn't know what he just called her but she rolled her eyes at him" what are you talking about?" She said," your acting like the whole world is against you, so in turn you make enemies out of anyone who might have care about you, that what balan is picking up." Jose look at balan who just finished plowing and was covered in mud and dirt they did a spin and all that was gone, Nanako narrowed her eyes " well his wrong and stupid." She said looking at the grining masetro.

Jose sigh and shake his head " balan maybe... energetic but he means well plus he knows what bugging someone..." Jose said " so is something wrong at home?" Jose said Nanako bit her lip as he hit the nail on the head" my parents split a few years ago...same time nastume mother went missing." Nanako said not noticing a certain blonde return to get another bag of wheat, " before Nastume show up I was the most popular girl in the school, then Nastume and his family show up and suddenly am not as important then them." Nanako said getting up but arms crossed," who can blame the school being interested in the new shine toys...how could I compete with a pair of twins who looks like they walked out of a fairy tale?" Nanako said.

" the only difference between them and me was they mother..." Nanako eyes narrowed slightly " my mother had a firm grip on the school due to the money , then Ms.Nekomaru Walk in like a fairy....and with one touch she ruined everything..."Nanako took a breath "the one time I try to get nastume in trouble because I want to show people he wasn't perfect as he looked...his mom comes in and save him." 

" So that why you did it...? because you were jealous me and my siblings took your spot light..." Nastume said in a hallow tone this cause Jose and Nanako to look at him he was just standing there eyes wide but looking indifferent , " that why you broadcast my personal family issue on the loud speaker?" Nastume said as he grinted his teeth his voice raise in anger" That why you made it your goal to hurt me in anyway you can think of?!?" He snapped," so people won't know about your problems , and you can be little miss popular again?!" Nastume snapped.

Balan heard yelling and flew over " goodness, what is wrong here?" Balan see a shock Nanako and a furious Nastume" Jose what happened?" They asked the farmer " I was trying to help but...it seems I made a mess of it.. sorry balan" Jose said looking at the tall masetro who pat the famer shoulder," it alright ...we all made mistake..." Balan said as he walked over to the two and put and hands on the blonde shoulder " now let take a deep breath..."

He said hoping to calm the angry blonde down " **How can I calm down?!, when Nanako proposely ruined my high school life just so she can be in the spot light for being perfect! News flash Nanako no one is perfect! You are a fine example!** " Nastume shouted this made balan and Nanako flitch at the sudden volume only with balan the flitch was due to the sudden pain in his back, balan put his hands on the blonde shoulder " I know your angry and whatever Nanako done to you was wrong so please breath..." The maestro said hugging the blonde ' if only they can see the negitive that coming off of him... it'll be an all you can eat buffet to lance...and to the me I was before...' the maestro thought holding the blonde close to they body drool was filling the maestro mouth ' and unfortunately the me now..'

To the maestro Nastume is a shadow in shape of a person Jose and Nanako went to the farm house to give the two some space balan open his mouth a bit and breath in the negitive that warp around the blonde and just like that it was gone for now and the blonde lay limp in the maestro arms Balan got up he was biting his lip as the pain in his back got worse 'surely he didn't have that much anger in him, did he?" He thought as he walked to the house hoping the pain would fade by the time he got there only...the real reason for the pain in his back blackened the sky.

" Oh dear..." Balan flew to the farm house just as the rain started by the time balan got there he and an awaken nastume was soaked Nanako was helping Jose cook an early dinner " ah welcome back you two!" Jose said as he greeted them Balan put nastume down and went upstairs"what wrong with him?" Nastume asked as he jab a thumb to the stairs " it lance he's making a rain storm..." Jose said looking at the rain storm outside of the window as the rain hited hard against the window still.

" And it hurts Balan?" Nastume asked seating down when jose give a towel to dry his hair " well it makes them a little sick.." the farmer said in a tone that wasn't fully sure Nanako look at Nastume over her shoulder before returning to cutting to the veggies remembering what he said before ' _ **you broadcast my personal family issue so people won't know about yours, and you want to be little miss popular again?!**_ ' she stop cutting for a second'...was it really worth it...?' she thought looking at the rain.

**tbc**


End file.
